Death In Bloom
This is a special that aired on Thanksgiving right after the Friday! episode Killing Me Roughly With His Song. It features a few segments starring Friday in the tale of The Bell Witch, Homer in the greek tale of Zeus's battle with Typhon & Echidna, Monday in a spoof of the Twilight Zone episode "Time's Up", and a new story featuring Crayola the Outkast in 5 trials after doing a horrible crime Plot Opening Sequence Friday is planting flowers when he looks at the people watching and says "Oh! Yeah, Saturday's having his annual "Its Okay For Boys To Plant Flowers, Too Festival" again and he's making me help." Fez appears dressed as a goth, and he simply says "Death in bloom, bro, death in bloom!" Friday stares at him and the screen fades out as heavy metal music plays. The Bell Witch Idiot Friday walks up to a little house, where he hears scratching, screaming, and Bieber music. He walks in, looks around and hears a shriek. He says "Oooo Hoo Hoo Hooo!" He sees a purple ghost appear and he laughs maniacally (for an unknwn reason.) He shouts ":That is so... AWSOOOOME!" He says hi, the witch says her name is Emma. Friday looks around, looks back at Emma, an says "Okay!" A montage of Friday running laps around the house plays while "Eye Of The Tiger" plays. He comes ack to see the place is a dump, he walks up to Emma whom is wrecking thw couch with a baseball bat, Friday yells at Emma, who stares at Friday, and shouts ("YAAAAAAAH!") really loud at him, he walks away with a hobo bindle, that has a little bit of flame on it, he stares back and shuns Emma, he walks out of th house angry. Homer The God! Homer walks on a high mountain as a giant behemoth rises, Homer says "Of, crappos!" as its giant fist smashes half of the mounain. Homer zaps lightning bolts in its face, then picks up an ice chunk and throws it at the giants face as a shard of ice gets stuck in its cheek, the giant growls and Homer zaps a lightning bolt into its chest. The giant collapses and Typhon (with Friday's face) rises up after it falls. Typhon smashes Homer with his fist, then when Homer gets up he zaps Typhon with another lightning bolt, then Typhon flicks Homer in the head, sending Homer flying into the sky, then a gigantic meteorite crashes down to the ground (pulled down by Homer) and falls right into Typhon's head, Homer comes down and lands on Typhon's nose, he shoots a lightning bolt into Typhon's eye, Homer jumps off and lands on the mountain as Typhon collapses, then Echidna (with Saples's face) rises up, and Homer stares at her, then binks, Ecidna then collapses and explodes when she hits the ground. Homer jumps up and smies. The End appears above his head written in blue ooze. The Monday Zone Monday walks into WalMart and sees a Justin Bieber poster, and states he hates Biebr fans, then he walks out. He sees he's in a prehistoric times, then a T-Rex dressed as Ferb feom Phineas & Ferb runs up and chases Monday, then the T-Rex Ferb eats Monday. Gates From Heaven Above Crayola ﻿ Category:Non-canon Category:Non-Canon Category:Unfinished Articles